muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrix Brehme
Major Beatrix Brehme '''is the primary antagonist of Schwarzesmarken and main heroine of Bernhard im Schatten. The commander of the infamous Stasi TSF Guard battalion "Werewolf," and one of the best pilots in East Germany, Beatrix was notable for being a ruthless and brutal huntress of deserters, anti-government dissidents, and emigrants fleeing to the West. Beatrix was the childhood friend and former military academy classmate of Irisdina Bernhard. The two had a strong rivalry growing up, with Beatrix resenting that she was always second best to Irisdina. This rivalry would transform into an adversarial relationship as adults, with each constantly plotting the death of the other. Bernhard im Schatten A recently transferred student to Irisdina's school, Beatrix was the only child of one of the preeminent families in the DDR and certain expectations were placed on her because of it. Suffering from severe depression, Beatrix joined an after school swimming club partially to escape her cruel father. Due to her introverted and anti-social nature, Beatrix was unable to make friends despite Irisdina's attempts to reach out to her. Though her performance was stellar and her beauty dazzling, enough to cause Irisdina to be envious, Beatrix became ostracized by the other swim club members. Irisdina's jealousy would inflame the curiosity of her brother, Jürgen Bernhard. Wishing to see the girl who had challenged his school idol sister, Jürgen decided to tag along with Irisdina to her swim meet. As Irisdina had feared and predicted, Jürgen became infatuated with Beatrix. Beatrix herself developed a crush on Jürgen. Unable to express herself properly, she reacted in a typical "tsundere" fashion to Jürgen. Her first attempt to reach out to him involved her favorite hobby, cooking. On another occasion, she became so flustered by Jürgen's teasing that she spat out the first thing that came to mind when he promised to let her punish him for his transgressions: a demand for a date. Jürgen accepted, and the two fell deeply in love. Their relationship would last for years despite being separated from each other for long stretches of time due to the BETA war. When Irisdina learned of their relationship, she initially reacted with shock and hostility. She viewed Beatrix as a potential rival who would steal the only family she had left. After a few rows with Beatrix, the two made up and became best friends. They would support one another while Jürgen was away fighting the BETA. When Beatrix and Irisdina were 15 years old, Jürgen asked them their plans for the future. After some deliberation, Beatrix answered "You are as essential to me as I am to you, so I've decided I want to become a TSF pilot", and Iris added "We're going to help you, brother." Beatrix was the first person Jürgen would visit whenever he returned from the front. They would confide their secrets and insecurities with one another and often had to console each other's mental trauma and anguish. It fell to Beatrix to cheer Jürgen up when he sunk into depression after he lost a few of his subordinates in a confrontation with a Fort-class. A few years later, Captain Heinze Axmann of the Ministerium für Staatssicherheit Central Bureau took notice of Beatrix and Jürgen. Seeing the young woman, Axmann took an interest in her. Schwarzesmarken It is unknown exactly what happened to sour Irisdina's and Beatrix's relationship, when it happened, or who was at fault. As of 1980 though, the two had become archenemies obsessed with the destruction of the other. In 1983, Beatrix was field testing the MiG-23, and was in the process of setting in motion a series of events that would bring even more power to her faction in the Stasi. She quickly took interest in Katia, finding her conscription into the NVA and the special attention she was receiving after her unorthodox rescue highly suspicious. ''Warning: Spoilers''' After some time of trying, Beatrix eventually found a chance to plant an agent into 666th. In the span of two months, Lise succeeded in trapping Irisdina. As a result of this and her status as a pioneer of sect Moscow, Major Beatrix received a surprising gift from the USSR: 4 Mig-27s. Beatrix would find good use for these MiG-27s during the NVA revolt. Piloting a crimson MiG-27, Beatrix and her Werewolves quickly became one of the biggest scourges to the rebellion. Her tactical brilliance would allow her to outmanuever General Franz Heim in a series of battles and nearly destroy the rebellion. However, her strategic talents and cutting edge Aligatori would not save her when she faced off against the 666th. Though she was victorious in many of her confrontations, she was unable to repair her MiG as it became increasingly damaged by the rebels. By the time of her final duel with Theodor Eberbach, her MiG was falling apart and had even lost an arm. Still, it was a close battle, with Theodor barely emerging victorious when he surprised Beatrix using an anti-destroyer class diving technique he learned from Irisdina to slam a Type-77 Battle Halberd into her fuselage and send her crashing into the apartments below. Trapped inside an unresponsive machine, she made an easy target for Theo, who finished her off by bisecting her with a combat knife straight to her cockpit. Beatrix had been the "spiritual pillar" upon which the government forces had rested upon, much as Irisdina or Katia was for the rebellion. When her death was transmitted to the loyalist forces, many of them were openly distraught and lost all will to fight. Personality and Beliefs Beatrix was described as a "bewitching" and "glamorous" beauty. With a sensual smile never far from her lips, Beatrix often acted the part of the playful flirt. She was ruthless, ambitious, and possessed a sadistic streak. She was a gadfly that enjoyed watching people squirm. Beatrix often gave mixed signals, such as threatening or intimidating others using a sultry tone of voice. Some of her pranks, such as the time she convinced Lise that she was going to kill her in a TSF spar, were particularly cruel. Beatrix respected loyalty above all other traits, and conversely, considered betrayal, especially of loved ones or family, to be the greatest sin. Lise's own fealty to Theodor and strength of will in the face of adversity would be what originally attracted Beatrix to her for recruitment into the Werewolves. Another instance of this was in Irisdina's route, where she refused Schmidt's orders to betray the 666th after promising to assist them against the BETA, effectively tying herself to known rebels. Much like Irisdina, Beatrix was noted as being an extremely effective and charismatic leader. She preferred leading from the front; the first to the fight and the first to dirty her hands. She never asked for something from her personnel if she wasn't willing to do it herself. Such was her charisma that the Werewolves were absolutely loyal to her and not the state of East Germany. Some members of the Werewolves, such as Lise Hohenstein, even came to view her as an older sister figure. The power this absolute loyalty gave her, along with her past with the Bernhards and numerous personality conflicts brought her the distrust and animosity of the Minister of State Security, Erich Schmidt. Also similar to Irisdina, Beatrix had internalized Jürgen's ideals but had applied a very different interpretation of them. Despite her seeming loyalty to the Moscow faction and its cause, Beatrix in truth hated the DDR and placed humanity's welfare over that of East Germany's, directly contradicting Irisdina, who prioritized German interests. Beatrix's end goal hinged upon reforming the DDR into an even more totalitarian and militarized state so that it may act as a bulwark against the BETA while the rest of Europe evacuated. To these ends, she opposed the evacuation of civilians or the reunification of Germany as she believed it would expedite the fall of the Oder-Neisse front. Ironically Irisdina, the rebel, was more patriotic than Beatrix, the enforcer of state authority. Beatrix, like many of the other Werewolves, expressed guilt and disgust over the atrocities she and the other stasi committed. She often had to hide her feelings behind a veil of cruelty or become the target of her leaders suspicions. At one point, she admitted to Lise that the Werewolves were a "dirty battalion" and that her hands were "stained with blood", and that there was no glory waiting for her at the end. In another case, she expressed disgust at the torture of Marai Heisenburg and her co-interrogator's flippant attitude. Perhaps taking pity on the woman, Beatrix had her executed before reporting that the woman had died during the torture process, to which Schmidt taunted her over how difficult the interrogation must have been for Beatrix. Despite all of this, she was also capable of expressing raw sadism, callousness and extreme ruthlessness to her enemies. It was often difficult to tell where her veil began and where it ended. Beatrix never once questioned the necessity of her actions or goals however. The ends justified the means in her mind. This rationalization would become the crutch her psyche propped itself up against and would allow her to commit unconscionable actions, such as forcing confrontations in heavily populated areas when outgunned knowing that Heim would be hesitant to shell the area. Her willingness to use any means to achieve victory turned the final battles before the fall of the Berlin Wall into a bloodbath. The quickest way to anger or upset her was challenging these ideals or justifications, as Walter Kruger learned when he attempted to coax her away from her self-destructive path. Finally, Beatrix was suicidal after Jürgen's death. Her whole plan called for the sacrifice of herself along with much of the population of East Germany. Right before Theo stabbed her, she smiled in relief, knowing that she would no longer have to bear the misery and sins of her life. Quotes ''"For me, East Germany is a cage even bigger than the Brehme family. I'm not going to be at the mercy of my father nor will I become a tool for East Germany. If my father and the state want to treat me like a tool, then I'll make use of them as well." -Beatrix discusses her plight with Jürgen "Your decision may not have been the "good" choice, but it was the correct choice. History progresses on the sacrifices of people, does it not?" -Beatrix consoling Jürgen on the deaths of his subordinates “We will grasp victory, in the name of the fatherland — even if we have to make the entire Neisse River run red with the blood of our countrymen.” -Beatrix rallying the Werewolves "Someday, you will realize… ...the limits of your ideals. Only under stasi dominion…only ideals like mine Jürgen's will bring hope to humanity. ——I shall be watching how it ends in Valhalla, with pleasure… " -Beatrix's last words after being fatally stabbed Trivia *Beatrix's ace colors were red, the same as her dead lover, Jürgen Bernhard. *Jürgen affectionately calls Beatrix "Bea" or (red/tsundere) "Princess." The second pet-name references the Brehmes family moniker, "Red Aristocrats(or nomenklatura,this word means the authorities' families in a socialist country like Soviet)." *Her name, Beatrix, means one who brings joy. Rather ironic name all things considered. *She's Yoshimune Kouki's self professed favorite Schwarzesmarken character. *She's often referred to as Schwarzesmarken's Yuuko by fans for sharing the same teasing tendencies, relative cunning and superior intelligence when compared to the rest of the cast, belief in utilitarianism and internationalism, and guilt complex. Her behavior around Irisdina when they were still friends could even be said to mirror that of a younger Yuuko towards Marimo. Category:Characters Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:TSFIA Category:Characters (Schwarzemarken)